Rabu Retaa
by ChweBaby98
Summary: Hanya sebuah Surat dari Lee Hongbin untuk Han Sanghyuk / HyukBin;VIXX Hongbin and VIXX Hyuk
_Rabu Retaa_

 _Cast :_

 _Lee Hongbin_

 _Han Sanghyuk_

 _Other cast : secret~_

 _Pairing : BinHyuk_

 _Genre : Romance_

 _Recommend song : Nothing Like Us - Justin Bieber_

 _Author Note : dont take this FF without my premission! Or karma will haunted you! Kritik dan Saran di terima asal membangun. Dont be silent reader karena commentmu bisa membuat saya lebih semangat dalam membuat cerita._

 _Happy Reading..._

Dear Han Sanghyukkie,

Annyeong Prince! Kkk~ aku sengaja menuliskan sebuah surat cinta karena aku merasa sangat malu jika aku harus mengutarakannya secara langsung padamu. Di dalam surat ini tertorehkan lambang cintaku padamu, sebenarnya walaupun aku menulis 1000 surat kepadamu itu tak akan cukup untuk mewakili cintaku yang selalu hidup untukmu dan semakin bertambah setiap deru nafasku Dan setiap langkah kaki yang kita ayunkan bersama.

Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku bukan orang yang tahu arti cinta. Tapi perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkanku, pada saat itu aku menjadi semakin ingin hanya melihatmu dan benar benar berada disisimu, memilikimu secara utuh dan menjadi pendampingmu.

Aku jatuh cinta, pada seseorang yang ku cintai tanpa sebab. Kau tau sanghyuk-ah? Aku ingin terus bersamamu, seberapapun jauh jarak yang akan memisahkan kita nanti. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, walaupun banyak rintangan menghadang hubungan kita, walaupun banyak orang yang tak mendukung hubungan kita ini. Aku akan menjaga cinta kasih kita yang indah ini.

Kau adalah lentera hidupku, penyembuh luka hatiku, penghapus kenangan pahit yang tersimpan rapat di hati ini. Walaupun rintangan banyak yang sudah kita lewati, namun berjanjilah padaku kau akan tetap berada disini untuk menemaniku. Menjadi sosok pendamping hidupku, menjadi Ayah dari anak anakku kkk~ Rasanya waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat saat kita bersama benar bukan? Tapi kau tau? Hati ini masih berdegup dengan kencangnya ketika kau tersenyum padaku, ketika kau memelukku, ketika kau menciumku, ketika kau berbicara dengan suaramu yang menenangkan.

Sungguh cinta sangat indah jika denganmu, apa yang bisa lebih indah dari jatuh cinta dengan kau? Sungguh jatuh hati denganku adalah hal yang luar biasa ketika aku tau, hati ini harus jatuh kepadamu, tubuh ini harus jatuh kedalam pelukanmu. Hingga perpisahan dan kehidupan setelahnya

Aku benar benar minta maaf karena pernah menyakitimu dulu. Sungguh sayang, aku tak punya hati untuk menyakitimu sama sekali. Setiap malam hal yang selalu aku lakukan adalah bagaimana cara aku melindungi cinta ini dari berbagai macam rintangan yang akan menghadang kita.

Kau memberikanku arti kenyamanan dan ketenangan baik Jiwa maupun pikiranku. Aku mencintai segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirimu. Aku akan memberikan semua rasa cintaku kepadamu secara perlahan hingga kau tidak akan bosan bosannya berada disisiku. Kau begitu istimewa, dan itulah sebabnya aku benar-benar ingin mendedikasikan cintaku kepadamu.

Kau mengajariku bagaimana mencintai seseorang dengan tulus dan tanpa pamrih karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana mencintai seseorang tanpa pamrih. Aku selalu mengukur cinta seseorang dan sangat mementingkan diri sendiri. Tapi engkau menanam benih-benih cinta yang jujur sehingga semua perasaan itu berkembang di hatiku. Jiwaku yang kosong, sekarang diisi oleh cinta yang indah karenamu.

Untukku kau bahkan lebih indah dari pada bunga bunga yang ku terima darimu. Kau bahkan lebih menarik dari pada tugas tugas yang setiap saat harus aku pecahkan. Aku sangat senang bisa memilikimu, merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu, merasakan setiap sentuhanmu.

Terkadang, aku ingin mengulang saat-saat ketika kita sedang bersama-sama hanya berdua dan aku ingin selalu menyimpannya dalam otakku, kebersamaan kita yang tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan. Tapi aku tersadar, kini setiap hari kita bersama berjuang membesarkan anak kita. Sungguh perjuangan kita untuk hasil cinta kita itu tak pernah tergantikan bahkan sedetik pun. Semua terrekam indah di fikiranku.

Terimakasih untuk memberikanku kesempatan untuk membesarkan anak kita, Han Sangbin dan satu aegya yang masih ada di kandunganku, untuk saling menemani satu sama lain, untuk menjaga satu sama lain, dan untuk menorehkan lembaran demi lembaran cerita cinta kita setiap hari.

kita telah melewati banyak masa sulit dan kita mampu untuk terus berjalan tanpa lelah. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hyukkie-ya dan Aku berharap kita bisa melewati kesulitan yang akan menghadang kita di masa depan dan menemukan kebahagiaan sejati suatu hari nanti.

Yours,

Lee -Han- Hongbin

* Rabu Retta *

Hongbin tersenyum pasca menulis Surat yang ia buat. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas sanghyuk.

"Semoga kau membacanya" gumamnya seraya mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar lalu berjalan menuju putra pertamananya dengan Sanghyuk. Menyiapkan keperluan putranya sebelum mengantar sangbin kesekolah.

 _End_

 _ **Ini ff dedikasikan untuk someone special saya. Hyukkie semoga kamu tidak mual ya baca suratnya. Kkkk~ kongie aja mau mual mual buatnya. Happy 6th months ayahnya Sangbin sama dede yang masih di kandungan nya kongie ehehehe. Kongie sayang hyukkie. Maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan kamu habis kongie bikinnya deket deket us sih -3-**_


End file.
